


exhale

by sooy6ung



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, chaeyoung is my bias so i don’t hate her, i love mochaeng, i was in that kinda mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooy6ung/pseuds/sooy6ung
Summary: son chaeyoung, who’s love for the world was the end of hers.





	exhale

**Author's Note:**

> chaeyoung is actually my favorite person alive so i’m not sure why i did this, but i’m proud of how it came out.

“you know,

 

 

she really loved you right?”

 

 

 

“huh?”

 

 

 

“she told me everyday. i think it bothered her how much she cared about you.”

 

 

 

“i loved her too. i still do.”

 

 

 

“she didn’t know that. she just wanted you to be happy.”

 

 

 

“i never knew.”

 

 

 

“that’s okay. she wasn’t good at expressing things.”

 

 

 

“i miss her.”

 

 

 

“i know.”

 

 

momo looks down at the grave stone, polished and grey. in big bold carvings it reads,

 

 

 

_son chaeyoung_

 

_who's love for the world_

_was the end of hers_

 

_1999-2020_

 

 

 

momo wishes she could reach out for chaeyoung’s hand again. she wishes she could tell chaeyoung she means the world.

 

 

 

but chaeyoung’s world wasn’t big enough for her. chaeyoung’s world was only big enough for herself. and momo continues to remind herself that chaeyoung’s world was beautiful, and it still is.

 

 

 

 

and chaeyoung will live on forever, because momo carries her world wherever she goes.

 

 

 

dahyun lost her best friend, her soulmate. she squeezes momo’s hand before giving her a reassuring smile. momo feels something cold slip between her fingers.

 

 

 

when dahyun lets go, momo sees a golden chain. attached is a small key, designs engraved onto its gold surface .

 

 

 

“it was chaeyoung’s. the key to her heart, she always said. she’d been waiting to give it to the ‘one’. i think you should have it.”

 

 

 

momo holds onto the locket, looking up at the slated grey sky.

 

 

 

“you can let go now, momo.”

 

 

in momo’s other hand, she holds onto a scribbled drawing chaeyoung made with a ball point pen they found on the playground. a picture of the exact same playground they met.

 

 

who knew the last time they saw each other would be right where it all started?

 

 

 

“i don’t want too. i want her to be with me forever.”

 

 

 

“she will be. she’s with all of us. keep the necklace. it’s the key to her world.” momo smiles at dahyun before she paces over to where sana waited for the two to finish speaking. momo appreciated time to possibly fix any wounds or go over any misunderstandings without sana breathing over her neck.

 

 

 

she watches as sana presses a chaste kiss to dahyun’s reddening nose, and the two interlock hands before exiting the cemetery.

 

 

 

“chaeyoung-ah?” momo begins, looking back up at the strings of clouds painted across the sky. “i love you. i always will.” her voice breaks and at this point, she finally releases the tears she held for the past few days. “i’m gonna miss you, shortie.”

 

 

 

“ _i’ll_ _always_ _be_ _here_ _with_ you, _momo_.” she remembers the shorter girl saying that after her hand had traveled to momo’s thigh.

 

 

 

“you’ll always be here with me.” momo clutches onto the necklace and the drawing, both hands in tight but soft fists.

 

 

 

“i love you forever, my strawberry princess.”

 

 

 

finally, momo turns and walks. she doesn’t stop. when she reaches past the gates, she exhales.

 

 

she lets go.


End file.
